Demons don't die
by Kathi Skywalker
Summary: The alien invasion starts and the shadow government takes military control over the world. Mulder sees only one way to fight the enemy - changing sides.
1. Der Anfang vom Ende

Demons don't die By: Kathi Skywalker (kathiskywalker@compuserve.de) 

**** Kapitel 1 ****

**- Der Anfang vom Ende -**

Das Leben ist ein Kreis.

Ein Kreis der einem am Anfang so riesengroß und unüberwindbar scheint…voller Steine, Hürden und Abgründe. Doch je älter man wird desto kleiner wird der Kreis. Einige Hürden sind bereits überwunden andere allerdings stehen noch und reißen tiefe Wunden jedes Mal, wenn man sich umblick und zurückdenkt. Nein niemals zurückblicken – niemals bedauern!

Das Leben ist ein Kreis.

So oft man auch versucht ihn zu durchbrechen oder auch nur zu verbiegen – Es wird einem niemals gelingen. Man versucht verzweifelt ihn zu verändern nach seinen Vorstellungen zu verformen. Vielleicht kein Kreis - vielleicht eine Ellipse - aber kein Kreis. Doch die Natur lehrt einem eines Besseren. Man rennt und rennt und versucht zu entkommen und steht nachher doch wieder am Anfang.

Ja, wenn ein Mann am Ende seines Lebens auf das zurückblickt, zählt er all seine Erfolge und Niederlagen zusammen und stellt sie in Relation zu seinen Motiven, Zielen und Träumen. Doch manchmal scheinen die Träume des Einzelnen zu überheblich. Seine Ziele zu hoch und seine Träume zu unerreichbar zu sein... man schaut zurück und sieht die Welt in Trümmern. Man sieht all das was man zurückgelassen und geopfert hat auf dem Weg zur Erfüllung der Träume.

****

**_Und am Ende aller Tage wird Wahrheit sein,_**

**_Wahrheit so unvollkommen, doch wahr._**

**_Nichts wird sein wie es einmal war,_**

**_und nichts und niemand wird sich ihr entziehen können…_**

Verse aus alter Vergangenheit kamen ihm in den Sinn, als wollten sie ihn erinnern, nein _ermahnen_, dass der Tag der Abrechnung kommen würde.  

Er griff nach seiner Zigarettenschachtel. Er wollte eine Zigarette – nein er _brauchte_ eine Zigarette. Ja, jetzt würde er für seine Überheblichkeit bezahlen müssen und er hatte immer befürchtet das der Preis dafür höher sein würde, als das er es ertragen könnte. Sie hatten versucht Gott zu spielen und jetzt würde die Natur sich an ihnen rächen.

„Sir, was … was sollen wir nun tun?", fragte einer der anwesenden Analytiker während drei weitere Mitglieder des Syndikates ihn ebenfalls fragend ansahen.

„Beten sie Jackson das wir _es_ finden, bevor _die uns_ finden."

****

WASHINGTON D. C.

PENTAGON

01:47

Die Konspiration hatte sich versammelt. Es war lange her seitdem sie sich alle persönlich hier zusammengefunden hatten. Die Anspannung lag in der Luft wie eine unkontrollierbare Macht. Keiner wagte es zu sprechen, doch der Geist jedes einzelnen war im Fieber. War es ihre Schuld? Hatten sie das Ende nun unbeabsichtigt beschleunigt? War dies das Armageddon? Das Ende aller Tage? Der Angstschweiß stand ihnen auf der Stirn. Ihnen – Männern deren Worte Regierungen zu Fall brachten – doch dies war eine andre Macht als die ihre. Nicht zu erklären mit denen ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln. Zu Gewaltig und Mächtig für den menschlichen so beengten Verstand.  Und sie warteten nur noch auf den Anruf – den alles entscheidenden Anruf. Aber was wenn dieser Anruf ihre ärgsten Befürchtungen wahr werden ließ? Wenn das geschähen war was sie seit 50 Jahren versucht hatte zu verschieben durch kleine Lügen und Tricks versucht hatten ihre „Schöpfer" zu hintergehen, um einen Widerstand möglich zu machen. Doch jetzt hatten sie ihrem Verrat Verstand gegeben und ihre kleine Schöpfung hatte sich gegen sie gestellt. Welch' bittere Ironie sich darin doch verbarg. Es war wie ein Bummergang er ihnen jetzt mit brutaler Gewalt ins Gesicht zu schlagen drohte…

Das klingeln des Telefons ließ die Anspannung aller Anwesenden auf Äußerste anspannen. Der Raucher griff nach dem Hörer. „Ja…ja ich kenne sie. Gut."

Langsam und bedächtig legte er den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel und schaute in die Gesichter der Anwesenden. „Gentlemen die Zeit des Widerstandes ist gekommen. Treffen sie ihre Vorbereitungen besser heute als morgen: _Die Kolonisation hat begonnen_." 

****

Mulder war nicht gut zufrieden. In letzter Zeit war er eigentlich nie richtig gut zufrieden und zu allem Überfluss hatte er Urlaub. Urlaubt allein schon dieses Wort. Es war eine einzige Verschwörung. Die hatten sich das doch nur ausgedacht damit sie hinter dem Rücken rechtschaffener Bürger ihr Projekt durchziehen konnten, welche nun unwissend auf den Bahamas in der Sonne lagen und sich das Gehirn verdampfen ließen! Er wollte keinen Urlaub aber Skinner hatte ihm gedroht ihm das Einkommen der nächsten zwei Monate zu streichen wenn er es auch nur wagen sollte in die Nähe des FBI Hauptquartiers zu kommen. Scully besuchte ihren Bruder Bill und dessen Frau in Pennsylvania und ein armer Fox Mulder dessen Videorecorder letztes Wochenende zu allem Überfluss auch noch den Geist aufgegeben hatte, starrte in den wie immer leeren Kühlschrank und dachte über die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens nach. Irgendwas musste er doch unternehmen. Vielleicht konnte er mit den Gunmen eine UFO Convention besuchen! Nein lieber nicht. Langly hatte bei der letzen Convention sich an einem Hünchen verschlugt und geglaubt das ein Alien sich aus ihm befreien wollte. Nachdem ein netter Mann ihn dann mit dem Heimlichgriff gerettet hatte, hatte Langly sein ganzes Hünchen über den Tisch verteilt. Zumindest das was von ihm übrig geblieben war und während der 6 sündigen Heimfahrt hatte er nicht besseres zu tun als davon zu erzählen wie es war „Am Rande des Abgrundes zu stehen und dem Tode ins Auge geblickt zu haben." Nein Danke! 3 Wochen! 3 lange Wochen! Er würde entweder verhungern oder die Rechnung des Chinarestaurantservices würde ihn ruinieren. Es gab also nur noch eine Altarnative: Mom.

Mulder griff nach seinem immer bereitstehenden Koffer, wühle in seiner Kommode herum bis er einigermaßen akzeptable Musik für die mehrstündige Fahrt fand und verließ seine Wohnung. _Mom wird sich freuen! Sich ruft mich sowieso ständig an ich solle sie öfters besuchen kommen. _

****

Dana Scully spielte mit ihrer kleinen Nichte auf ihrem Schoß. Ihr war nie klar gewesen wie sehr sie sich ein Kind gewünscht hatte. Wie sehr sie sich ein „normales" Leben gewünscht hatte. Doch jedes mal wenn sie bei ihrem Bruder oder nach Hause zu ihrer Mutter fuhr, wurde es ihr schlagartig klar, dass es das war, was sie hätte anstreben sollen. Wen kümmerte es, dass sie jeden Tag aufs neue ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzte? Mulder? Manchmal fragte sie sich ob es das alles es wert gewesen war. Sie war entführt und sterilisiert worden und man hatte sie an Krebs erkranken lassen. Die letzten 6 ½ Jahre mit Mulder waren im Nachhinein die schlimmsten ihres Lebens gewesen. Aber sie hatte einen Freund gefunden dem sie alles anvertrauen konnte, sogar ihr Leben und dafür war sie ihm sehr dankbar. Es war mehr als viele anderen in ihrem Leben hatten. Ihre Mutter allerdings sah das anders – von Bill ganz zu schweigen. Sie versuchte so wenig wie eben möglich über ihren Partner zu reden, denn er schien für Bill so etwas wie die Personifikation des Bösen zu sein. Er glaube, das Mulder sie ohne eine Gegenleistung ausnutzen würde. Doch sie wusste es besser…Mulder würde eher sterben als sie zu hintergehen. Oder zu verraten. 

_Oh Dana du bist eine junge Frau und hast nichts weiter als Verrat im Kopf. Lebe dein Leben so lange du es noch kannst! _

Kluge Worte, doch ihr Herz erzählte ihr etwas anderes. War es töricht einen Mann zu lieben für den sie selbstverständlich und auffallend wie ein Bücherregal zu sein schien? Ihr kam es so vor. Dennoch war sie bis heute sehr vorsichtig mit dem Gebrauch dieses Wortes „Liebe". Liebte sie Mulder? Ja. Nur manchmal fragte sie sich welche Form der Liebe es war. Freundschaft? Seelenverwandtschaft? Leidenschaft? Genug liebe um eine Familie zu gründen? Sie glaube es nicht. Und da war es wieder dieses Gefühl. Wollte sie wirklich ihr ganzes Leben mit einer Waffe kleinen, grünen Männchen nachlaufen und zum Dank dafür von der Regierung entführt und misshandelt werden. Nein! Was sie wirklich wollte war ein „normales", geregeltes Leben. Ein Haus mit Garten…Kinder…liebe. Wollten das nicht alle? Oder war es egoistisch nur an sich zu denken. Mulder brauchte sie. Sie wusste es - er hatte es ihr gesagt. Er wollte und konnte ohne sie nicht mehr weitermachen. Aber warum sollte sie immer zurückstecken? 

Das kleine Kind spuckte seinen Schnulli aus und lachte Dana freundlich an. Sie nahm es und drückte es an sich. Diese kleine, atmende Wunder. _Nein Dana nicht weinen! Nicht weinen!_

Auch deine Zeit wird kommen. Irgendwann wirst du den Mut haben ihn zu verlassen. Irgendwann…

_****_

WASHINGTON C.D.

PENTAGON

01:47

Die Konspiration hatte sich versammelte. Es war lange her seitdem sie sich alle persönlich hier zusammengefunden hatten. Die Anspannung lag in der Luft wie eine unkontrollierbare Macht. Keiner wagte es zu sprechen, doch der Geist jedes einzelnen war im Fieber. War es ihre Schuld? Hatten sie das Ende nun unbeabsichtigt beschleunigt? War dies das Armageddon? Das Ende aller Tage? Der Angstschweiß stand ihnen auf der Stirn. Ihnen – Männern deren Worte Regierungen zu Fall brachten – doch dies war eine andre Macht als die ihre. Nicht zu erklären mit denen ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln. Zu Gewaltig und Mächtig für den menschlichen so beengten Verstand.  Und sie warteten nur noch auf den Anruf – den alles entscheidenden Anruf. Aber was wenn dieser Anruf ihre ärgsten Befürchtungen wahr werden ließ? Wenn das geschähen war was sie seit 50 Jahren versucht hatte zu verschieben durch kleine Lügen und Tricks versucht hatten ihre „Schöpfer" zu hintergehen, um einen Widerstand möglich zu machen. Doch jetzt hatten sie ihrem Verrat Verstand gegeben und ihre kleine Schöpfung hatte sich gegen sie gestellt. Welch' bittere Ironie sich darin doch verbarg. Es war wie ein Bummergang er ihnen jetzt mit brutaler Gewalt ins Gesicht zu schlagen drohte…

Das klingeln des Telefons ließ die Anspannung aller Anwesenden auf Äußerste anspannen. Der Raucher griff nach dem Hörer. „Ja…ja ich kenne sie. Gut."

Langsam und bedächtig legte er den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel und schaute in die Gesichter der Anwesenden. „Gentlemen, dass ist der Anruf den ich niemals erhalten wollte. Die Zeit des Widerstandes ist gekommen. Treffen sie ihre Vorbereitungen besser heute als morgen: _Die Kolonisation hat begonnen_." 

****

Mulder holte seinen Hausschlüssel aus der Tasche und war überrascht, dass das Haus seiner Mutter offenstand. „Mom? Bist du zu Hause?" Eine ältere Frau erschien in der Küchentür. „Fox! Was machst du denn hier?", sie ging auf ihr Kind zu und umarmte es herzlich. „Junge warum hast du nicht vorher angerufen, dann hätte ich dein Zimmer auf Vordermann bringen können. Ich hätte zumindest das Bett neu bezogen." Mulder warf seinen Koffer in den Flur und hing seinen Mantel schnell an die Garderobe auf. „Du weißt genau, dass du das nicht für mich machen sollst Mom. Ich kann das selber tun." „Fox du hast ja nicht einmal ein Bett in deiner Wohnung, woher willst du dann wissen wie man eins bezieht? Außerdem habe ich dir schon immer gesagt, dass das nicht gut für deinen Rücken ist." „Mom!" „Nichts Mom! Wenn du später mit 45 Rückenprobleme hast wirst du noch an mich denken, aber ich kann ja sowieso sagen was ich will." Mulder grinste und griff nach seinem Koffer. „Ja Mom ich werde an dich denken, aber erst werde ich mich umziehen." Teena legte ihre Hand auf Fox Wange und schaute ihn aufgebend an. „Tut das mein Schatz…Ich freu mich das du vorbeigekommen bist, weißt du das?" Mulder stieg die Scharmesröte in Gesicht. „Was ist?", fragte Teena wohl wissend über den Gemütszustand ihres Sohnes. „Oh Mom ich bin eigentlich nur aus einer Notlage heraus zu dir gefahren und jetzt sagst du mir so was…Es tut mir leid ich hätte dich schon viel eher besuchen sollen, aber da sind immer so viele Dinge zu erledigen und die Arbeit und…" Teena schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß Fox und du braust dich nicht bei mir zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß wie wichtig dir deine Arbeit ist. Was allerdings nicht heißt, dass ich sie für gut empfinde. Zu wissen, dass das eigene Kind sich jeden Tag aufs Neue in Lebensgefahr bringt ist nicht unbedingt der Wunsch einer jeden Mutter weißt du?" Mulder griff nach seinem Koffer. „Nein ich mache hauptsächlich Bürokram weißt du. Das ist ganz und gar nicht gefährlich." Teena ging zurück in die Küche. „Ja deshalb hast du auch mehr Krankenhausbesuche hinter dir als das ich sie zählen könnte Liebling." 

****

Jeffrey war sein Sohn. Daran bestand kein Zweifel. Egal wie geschmacklos es sich anhören mochte, aber in dieser Beziehung war er immer auf Nummer sicher gegangen… Dennoch Jeffrey war nicht zu dem geworden was er sich erwünscht hätte in Gewisserweise schwach – nein das war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort. Er war…definitiv falsch erzogen worden. Er hatte nie ein Kind kennengelernt, welches so behütet aufgewachsen war wie Jeff. Er nahm sich damit selber nicht aus. Als Jeff noch ein Kind gewesen war und er fast niemals Daheim, war es ihm fast unmöglich gewesen ihm irgendwas abzuschlagen. Die Rechnung dafür hatte er nun erhalten. Sein Sohn hatte ihn verraten. In Gewisserweise schaffte er es dennoch immer wieder ihn zu überraschen. Er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass er beim FBI angenommen werden würde. Jeff war ein lieber, intelligenter Junge, aber er hatte weiß Gott nicht das Zeug zu einem guten Agenten. Im Gegensatz zu Fox, welchem er allerdings hatte „helfen" müssen angenommen zu werden. Aufgrund seiner rot-grün Farbenblindheit, hätte man ihn fast abgewiesen, obwohl er die besten Vorraussetzungen für einen Agenten mitbrachte.  

Spender schüttelte den Kopf als er das Gefängnis betrat und sich von einem Wachmann zu Jeffs Zelle führen ließ. Sein Junge im Gefängnis – Auf seinen Befehl. Er hätte es natürlich anders regeln können. Einen neuen Pass und ein Ticket nach Europa, doch er traute seinem Sohn nicht. Er würde ihn wieder verraten wenn es ihm nutzte, davon war er überzeugt. Das Gefängnis hingegen war eine wesentlich sicherere Alternative. 

„Soll ich die Tür aufschließen, Sir?" Der CSM schüttelte Kopf. „Nein." Er griff in seine Manteltasche und brachte eine Packung Morleys zum Vorschein. „Verschwinde." Hörte er eine dunkle Stimme aus einer der weniger gut beleuchteten Ecken der Zelle, nachdem der Wärter gegangen war. „Begrüßt man so etwa seinen Vater?" Jeffrey antwortete nicht. „Ich nehme nicht an das du daran interessiert bist diese Zelle zu verlassen, oder?" Er wartete eine Weile und sprach dann weiter. „Jeffrey ich unterbreite dir gerade ein Angebot hier raus zu kommen." 

Die dunkle Figur schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier rauszukommen um für dich die Drecksarbeit zu machen?"  Der Alte nahm einen tiefen Zug an der Zigarette. „Ist das nicht besser als wegen Vergewaltigung mit anschließendem Mord getötet zu werden?" „Wir beide wissen das ich nichts damit zu tun habe. Ich bin unschuldig und eher würde ich auf dem elektrischen Stuhl sterben, als unschuldige Menschen für dieses beschissene Projekt zu opfern." Der CSM warf seine Zigarette auf den kahlen Boden und trat sie aus. „Ich hoffe das du dir das gut überlegt hast mein Sohn, denn manchmal gehen Wünsche in Erfüllung." Zu ersten mal stand Jeffrey auf und ging auf seinen Vater zu. Sein Dreietage-Bart und die hasserfüllten Augen schien so unreal. „Du solltest besser beten das ich niemals aus diesem scheiß Kasten rauskomme, denn dann bist zu fällig, zusammen mit all diesen anderen vor Geld stinkenden, gottspielenden, selbstgerechten, egoistischen Arschlöchern." Der CSM machte einen Schritt zurück. Das Gefängnis hatte seinen Sohn verändert. „Schau dich an Jeffrey du siehst aus wie ein Penner der seit über 1 ½ Jahren keine mehr flach gelegt hat und deshalb seine Wut an jedem ausläst der ihm gerade über den Weg läuft…Ich weiß das du Angst hast zu sterben." „Besser so sterben als ein alter, selbstsüchtiger Mörder zu sein der seine Taten mit Armanianzügen zu überdecken versucht und von 17-70 alles vögelt was billiger als 50 Doller ist und einen Rock trägt." Er machte nun wieder einen Schritt vor und starrte in die selben brauen Augen die er jeden Morgen im Spiegel sah.  Schockiert drehte er sich um und machte sich daran das Gefängnis zu verlassen. „Wir sehen unser wieder *Dad*." 

****

Mulder betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Er wurde alt. 36 war er nun schon - fast vierzig und immer noch Junggeselle. Es war ja nicht so das nie die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte das zu ändern. Gott hatte er gut ausgesehen! Er hätte jede haben können! Aber es hatte ihn nie wirklich interessiert. Na ja es war nicht so gewesen das er es nicht versucht hätte. Aus der heutigen Sicht waren es zu viele Frauen gewesen von denen ihm die wenigsten etwas bedeutet hatten. Aber sobald es ernst geworden war, war Fox Mulder immer der Erste gewesen, der sich verzogen hatte. Er war absolut unfähig eine Beziehung aufrechtzuerhalten. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Mulder kam die Treppe hinunter und setzte sich zu seiner Mutter ins Wohnzimmer. „Fox?…Du siehst so betrübt aus. Was ist los?" Fox griff nach der Packung Chips und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. In letzter Zeit ist es so als würde mir etwas fehlen. Ich weiß auch nicht." Teena schaute ihren Sohn durchdringend an. „Ein Mädchen?", fragte sie automatisch. „Mom ich will nicht darüber reden." Sie setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa. „Mom bitte." Sie legte die Arme um ihn und versuchte ihren Sohn zu trösten. „Fox mein Satz, wenn diese Frau dir so viel Kopfscherzen bereitet das du freiwillig deinen Urlaub hier verbringst, solltest du dir vielleicht überlegen ob es nicht an der Zeit ist sich an eine feste Bindung zu gewöhnen. Wenn sie die Richtige ist kann das sehr schön sein." Mulder blickte seine Mutter überrascht an. „So schön wie mit dir und Dad?" Teena entleerte hörbar ihre Lungen. „Fox mir ist klar das Bill und ich dir in dieser Lektion kein erstrebenswertes Vorbild bieten konnten, doch mir das immer wieder vorzuhalten ist nicht fair." Fox senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß es tut mir leid. Aber ich weiß ja gar nicht ob sie mich überhaupt will, ich habe Angst mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Das muss sich für dich ziemlich bescheuert anhören, aber ich habe zu große Angst verletzt zu werden." Teena nahm ihren Sohn erneut in die Arme. „Wenn du wüsstest Fox wie gut ich dich verstehe… Doch glaube mir wenn ich dir sage das du sie einfach ins kalte Wasser werfen solltest, manchmal wartet man zu lange… manchmal kann diese Angst dir die Luft zum atmen nehmen und du sehnst dich so nach ihr das du alles atmen würdest auch Stickstoff um diese Angst zu überwinden ohne daran zu denken, dass Stickstoff dich im Ende tötet." Mulder sagte eine Weile nichts. 

„Mom."

 „Ja." 

„Wovon redest du überhaupt?"

Teena lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Pack deine Sachen mein Junge."

****

Spender sah durch die Plexiglasscheiben und zog an seiner Zigarette. „Wollen sie damit etwa sagen, dass der Wirt noch lebt. Ich meine weiß er was mit ihm geschieht?" Der Mann in weiß zeigte auf den fast schon transparenten Körper. „Sehen sie hier. Die Aliens nehmen sich zuerst Muskeln, Fett und alles andere was für uns nicht unbedingt lebenswichtig ist. Die lebenswichtigen Organe kommen erst zum Schluss schließlich muss der Wirt den Parasiten so lange wie möglich ernähren und das kann er nur wenn er lebt."  Spender verzog sein Gesicht und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem „Mann" hinter der Scheibe zu. „Und was ist mit ihm?" Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Sir, er lebt nur noch rein körperlich. Doch es ist erschreckend wie langsam und quälend sich dieser Vorgang bei den befallenen Körpern auswirkt." Spender nickte. „Allerdings. Verbrennen sie den Körper bevor das Alien ausbricht Doktor."  

Der Arzt nickte und verschloss die Sichtfester. „Sollen wir den Impfstoff noch einmal an ihm ausprobieren?" Der CSM schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein das wird nicht nötig sein wir haben den Impfstoff bereits in früheren Stadien erfolglos ausprobiert. Der Impfstoff ist zu schwach, er bekämpft den Gegner nur wenn das Alien noch nicht versucht hat sich auszubilden. Also in den ersten 48 Stunden nach der Infektion." Der Doktor schien über einige Möglichkeiten nach zu denken. „Was ist mit dem Hybridenprogramm?" Der CSM lachte auf. „Das Hybridenprogramm hätte uns vor 30 Jahren helfen können. Es ist zu spät. Hybriden müssen erschaffen werden wir können nicht die gesamte Erdbevölkerung genetisch verändern. Es braucht seine Zeit wir können nur der Evolution nachhelfen. Sie müssen geboren werden. Wir müssen uns entwickeln. Zwei immune Menschen können nicht das überleben unsere Rasse garantieren und sie als Arzt sollen wissen, dass die Sage von Adam und Eva eine Lüge ist." Der Arzt grinste. „Natürlich, aber gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit den Impfstoff zu verbessern." Der CSM warf seine Zigarette in den Mülleimer. „Ich arbeite seit über 30 Jahren an diesem Projekt und wenn ich sage das wir daran arbeiten können sie sich vorstellen wie lange es dauert bis man die nächste für den Menschen erträgliche Stufe dieses Impfstoffes findet…Zu lange wie ich fürchte." „Ich verstehe."

Der CSM starrte aus dem Fenster seiner Limousine. Das Gespräch mit Jeffrey verwirrte ihn. Cassandra hatte einmal gesagt, dass je mehr Jeffrey anfing ihm zu ähneln, desto mehr würde er ihn ablehnen. Er hatte diesen Vorwurfe für absurd abgetan, doch jetzt erkannte er was sie schon vor vielen Jahren erkannt hatte. Fox ähnelte ihm nicht mehr und nicht weniger als, Jeffrey. Nur das Fox die Ähnlichkeiten offenbarten die ihm als gut und wichtig erschienen während Jeff höchstens seine Leidenschaft fürs Lesens und seinen Sturkopf teilten wie Cass sagen würde. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihm einmal vorgeworfen habe, dass ihr Sohn brutal sei wann immer es ihm in den Sinn kam.  Zu sich selbst oder anderen Kindern. Nicht körperlich brutal sondern seelisch. Allmählich dämmerte ihm was sie damit gemeint hatte. Jeffrey hatte sich niemals wehren müssen. Seine Mutter war immer für ihn da gewesen. Doch anscheinend hatte klein Jeff schon damals seine eigenen Methoden gehabt seine Sandkastenspielzeuge zu verteidigen. Er und Cass hatten immer wieder versucht auf ihn einzureden und ihm erklärt, dass es zum Vorteil aller währe nicht immer auf sein Recht zu bestehen und nicht mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu müssen. Natürlich hätte sie ihm die Schuld an dem ganzen Drama gegeben. Jeffrey hatte gelernt sich so zu verhalten wie alle es von ihm erwarteten gut erzogen, ruhig, klug, doch vielleicht war das nicht das was er war. Vielleicht hatte Cass die ganze Zeit versucht ihm das mitzuteilen. Die Erkenntnis wer ihm dort gerade den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte, war schockierend - in gewisser Weise war es er selbst gewesen. Kinder hatten eine seltsame Begabung ihren Eltern immer wieder einen Spiegel vorzuhalten, welcher verriet was sie von ihnen hielten und der sie ermahnte sich selbst nicht als allwissend oder einfach nur klüger zu sehen. Während er immer nur Cass zurückhaltendes, stilles Wesen in ihm erkannt hatte, sah er nun einen Teil seiner selbst den er zutiefst haßte. Mangelnde Kontrolle und eine himmelhochjauchzende Arroganz. Er hatte es selbst schon bei Fox gesehen…nun gut er hatte das Video gesehen auf dem er den Doktor von Emily Sim zusammengeschlagen hatte…

Er war ein Killer, er tötete, das war sein Job. Aber es war ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen aus „Lust" zu morden. Doch wenn er tief in sich hineinblicke, wußte er das diese Aussage vielleicht im Kern richtig und wahr war, aber vielleicht dennoch nicht vollkommen zutraf. Er hatte niemals Reue oder Mitgefühl für diejenigen empfunden, welche er hinrichtete, aber Befriedigung? -  Manchmal sicherlich. Und jetzt war er schockiert zu sehen diese mangelnde Selbstkontrolle - diese Lust – diese „Mordlust" - in den Augen seines Kindes zu sehen. Oder war er nur schockiert das diese Mordlust sich auf ihn richtete? Cassandra hätte es wahrscheinlich als Ironie des Schlicksaals aufgefasst. War Jeffrey überhaupt in der Lage ihn zu töten? Er war es damals nicht gewesen…würde er es dieses mal sein? Würde der sich ruhig vor den Fernseher setzten können mit dem Wissen, dass sein Sohn unschuldig in der Todeszelle saß? Es war etwas anderes mit einer Pistole auf das eigene Kind zu zielen oder einfach nur abzuwarten, aber das Endziel war das Gleiche. Wenn Jeffrey nur die Hälfte seiner Chromosomen in sich trug hatte er die Antwort gerade eben gesehen. Ja, er konnte es.  Außerdem machte es nun wahrscheinlich auch keinen großen Unterschied mehr. 

****

TAGE SÄTER

2630 HEGAL PLACE, 

APT. NR. 42, 

ALEXANDRIA, VIRGINIA

06:30

Mulder wurde von donnerndem Lärm geweckt. „Was zum Henker?!" Er stand auf und ging in die Küche wo der Lärm lauert zu sein schien. Er ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. „Himmel, Maria und Josef!", entfuhr es ihm, als er die Panzer der US Army auf den Straßen sah. Hatten sie Krieg? Gut er war in letzter Zeit nicht oft dazu gekommen Fernsehen zu gucken oder Radio zu hören, doch das ihm DAS entgangen sein sollte! Schnell zog er sich notdürftig an und rannte zum Fahrstuhl, fuhr herunter und sah bereits viele seiner Mitbewohner, welche sich um die restlichen Zeitungen stritten. 

„Agent Mulder! Was zum Teufel ist hier eigentlich los?" Plötzlich teilte sich die Menge vor ihm. „Sie sind doch beim FBI! Also warum zum Teufel hält es die Regierung für nötig _das_ _hier_ mit meinem kleinen Gemüsegarten zu machen!?!" Eine etwas ältere, kleine Frau hielt ein paar von Panzern verquetschte Karotten und Radieschen hoch. Anscheinend glaubten sie das er als Agent des FBIs mehr wissen würde als sie. „Glauben sie mir Mam ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich bin selbst heute Morgen schockiert aufgewacht." Dumme Bemerkung, dachte Mulder bei sich. Wahrscheinlich war jeder mehr als schockiert Abends ins Bett zu gehen und am nächsten Morgen die amerikanische Hauptstadt unter Militärbesetzung wiederzufinden. „Was sagen die Zeitungen?", fragte er und starrte einen Mann an, der verwirrt eine noch vollständige Zeitung durchblätterte. „Gar nichts! Kein sterbens Wörtchen! Als währen die Panzer in meinem Vorgarten eine reine Illusion!" 

Mulder drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und machte das er zurück in sein Appartement kam. In Windeseile zog er sich um und fuhr zum Bureau. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so begierig darauf gewesen zur Arbeit zu kommen. 

****

Teena Mulder hasste es. Oh wie sie es hasste! Als sie vor 36 Jahre gesagt sie wollte nie wieder etwas mit der ganze Sache zu tun haben, war das kein Witz gewesen, doch anscheinend hatten es alle als einen solchen aufgefasst - zumindest kam es ihr so vor. Der gut manikürte Mann lehnte sich an die Wand ihrer Küche und führte das Rotweinglas zum Mund. „Guter Jahrgang Teena. Dein Geschmack ist wie immer nicht zu übertreffen. Ich hatte selber mal einen kleinen Weinberg in Frankreich doch leider war es mir nie vergönnt ein…" Teena schmettere die Flasche zu Boden und die rote Flüssigkeit verbreitete sich sternförmig auf den Fliesen. „Willst du mir etwa erzählen das du den ganzen Weg von London gemacht hast nur um über meinen guten Geschmack und Weine zu debattieren?!" Er stellte das Glas zur Seite und hob einige Scherben auf. „Natürlich nicht. Ich dachte nur das ich nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen sollte." Er warf die Scherben in den Mülleimer und sah sie an. „Was?", fraget sie dreist. „Die vergangenen Jahren haben dir schwer zugesetzt. Vor allem seelisch. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Bills Tod dir so zur Herzen gehen würde." Teena schluckte hart. „Raus! Raus meinem Haus! Raus!" Sie zeigte entschlossen zur Tür. „Du weißt das ich nicht eher gehen werde, bevor du meine Bitte erhört hast." Teena schüttelte den Kopf. „Egal was es auch ist die Antwort lautet NEIN!" „Zumindest hat du dein Temperament nicht verloren. Ich fand schon immer das du zu jener Zeit die einzige warst die Jack etwas zügeln konnte." Teena spürte den in ihr kochen Zorn als wäre er körperlich. Was sollte das heißen? „Was zum Geier willst du eigentlich von mir?" Der WMM bedeutete ihr Platz zu nehmen. Und zum ersten mal an diesem Nachmittag kam sie seinen Vorderrungen nach. „Jack ist dabei einen großen Fehler zu begehen. Doch du kennst ihn besser als ich und daher wirst du bestimmt wissen wie…stur…er in machen Dingen sein kann." Teena nickte. „Ja er lässt sich selten von etwas abhalten was er sich vorgenommen hat – Worum geht es?" Der WMM lachte leise. „Ich dachte du willst nichts davon wissen." „DU bist der derjenige der zu mir gekommen ist." Er nickte. „Ich weiß. Es ist eine ziemlich große Sache und wir benötigen jemand der ihn aufhält bzw. jemand der sich in der Lage befindet ihn aufhalten zu können." Teena lachte. „Ihn aufhalten? Ich? Das ist lächerlich ich kann ihn vielleicht mit ihm reden, ihn vielleicht zur Vernunft bringen, doch wenn es so erst ist das die *Firma* sogar sie schickt ist das die reinste Zeitverschendung." „Ich spreche auch nicht von ihnen. Ich spreche von Jacks Sohn, der Arme hat den selben Dickschädel wie sein alter Herr und wartet in der Todeszelle auf sein Urteil anstatt das Angebot seines Vaters anzunehmen." Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Wie auch immer wir haben vor uns aus dieser Situation einen Vorteil zu verschaffen."   

„Jack…er…er hat einen Sohn?", fragte Teena leicht verstört. „Teena Liebes lassen wir doch das Versteckspielen. Glaubst du im Ernst ich wüsste nichts von dir und Jack?" Er lachte einmal kurz auf. „Ich weiß es und ich weiß das Scheißkerl dich genauso wenig verdient hat wie Bill. Hat Jack dir niemals erzählt das er geheiratet hat? Das er eine Frau hat? Das er ein Kind mit dieser Frau hat? Natürlich nicht!" Teena schaute zur Seite. „Ich habe ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen." Der WMM griff nach seinem Schlüssel. „Hör auf ihn in Schutz zu nehmen nur weil er der Vater deines Kindes ist." Erschrocken blickte Teena zu dem Mann im Nadelstreifen Anzug auf. Er reichte ihr eine Adresse auf einem kleinen Abreisblock. „Sein Name ist Jeffrey Spender. Abteilung 13a du wirst ihn rausholen und zu uns bringen." Teena nickte. 

Als er ihr Haus verließ spürte sie, wie der bis nun hin in ihr aufgestaute Zorn sich Platz machen musste. Sie blickte sich kurz um griff nach der Blumenvase und schmetterte sie samt Inhalt an die Wand. „Scheiße!" Gottverfluchte Scheiße. Jack würde vor Wut platzen wenn er erfuhr, dass das Syndikat versuchte seinen Plan zu vereiteln. Wie auch immer dieser aussehen mochte. Doch mit ihr als Ausgangspunkt, als sogenannter Drahtzieher würde sie es sein welche ihm letztendlich den Todesstoß versetzte. Das passte zu diesen Schweinen, das war die Rache für den Verrat den sie vor 28 an ihnen begannen hatten! Sie wusste das es nicht das erste mal war das sie versuchten Jack zu töten oder „aus dem Weg zu schaffen" und es war ihr egal gewesen. Sie hatte gelernt zu vergessen. Doch dieser eingebildete Engländer verstand es alte Wunden wieder aufzureisen. Er wollte das „Teena" ihn tötete und er hatte ihr sogar gleich ein gutes Motiv mitgeliefert. Jeffrey. Ihr Kopf hämmerte vor Schmerzen. Nicht darüber nachdenken! Tu was man dir sagt und überlebe. Das hatte sie die letzen 36 Jahre so gehalten und bis jetzt war sie die Einzige die Überlebt hatte, warum also diese Strategie überdenken?

****

FBI ZENTRALE 

WASHINGTON, D.C.

09:00 Uhr

Mulder drängte sich in den überfüllten Sitzungsraum. Die Agenten drängte sich nach vorne um einen besseren Sichtplatz auf die große Leinwand erhaschen zu können. 

Plötzlich wurde die Leinwand blau und man sah Richard Armstrong den Pressesprecher des Weißen Hause ans Ansagepult treten.

„Guten Morgen. Ich als Pressesprecher des Weisen Hauses gebe ich hiermit bekannt das auf Geheiß den Präsiden der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika der Ausnahmezustand erklärt wird. Wir bitten sie ihre Häuser nicht zu verlassen und auf keinen Fall in eine nicht gerechtfertigt Panik zu verfallen wir haben alles unter Kontrolle." Eine Journalistin hob den Arm. „Ja bitte?" „_Was_ haben sie denn unter Kontrolle, Sir? Sie scheinen vergessen zu haben das amerikanische Volk von der Art der Bedrohung zu informieren." Ein Lachen ging durch den Raum. Der Pressesprecher allerdings lachte nicht, er legte eine kurze Pause ein, drehte sich zum Präsidenten um, welcher ihm schließlich zunickte. „Die Art der Bedrohung ist zur Zeit noch nicht spezifizierbar. Aber wir glauben das ein Experiment mit einer hochgiftigen biologische Waffe außer Kontrolle geriet. Aber machen sie sich bitte keine Sorgen wir haben das Virus bereits eingedämmt." 

Verwirrt schauten sich alle Anwesenden um. „Aber warum die Militärpräsenz in den Straßen? Warum der Ausnahmezustand?" „Um eine Panik zu verhindern.", erklärte der Pressesprecher wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Aber ich…" „Tut mir leid mehr kann und darf ich ihnen zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sagen."  

Die Leinwand wurde wieder schwarz. _So ein Blödsinn!_ Fuhr es Mulder durch den Kopf. _Ein Virus? Ja bestimmt das Hantavirus! _

Der FBI Dirktor trat ans Mikrofon. „Agents sie haben den Präsidenten gehört! Soeben wurde der Ausnahmezustand erklärt und ich übergebe hiermit meine Position als leitender Direktor des FBI an Major James Broothroyd.

Ein hochgewachsender Mann mit kurzgeschnittenem, braunen Haar und stahlgrauen Augen trat ans Mikro. Er mochte ca. 40 – 45 Jahre alte sein und strahlte schon von weitem Härte und Autorität aus. 

"Hallo. Ich bin Major James Broothroyd und damit wir uns gleich richtig verstehen ich bin Major bei der US Army. Ich weiß nicht wie die Sachen hier vorher gehandhabt wurden, aber jetzt läuft der Hase so wie ich es sage und wann ich es sage. Es werden keine Ermittelungen ohne meine Zustimmung unternommen und bei Unklarheiten werden sie sich an Agent Skinner, Kersh oder einem der anderen Assistent Direktoren wenden. Diese werden sie über alles Notwendige informieren. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Mulder schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, keine weiteren Fragen. Er wußte was hier los war. Er brauchte keine weiteren Hinweise um die schreckliche Wahrheit zu erkennen. Die lang erwartete Kolonisation hatte begonnen.  Und er wußte was er zu tun hatte.


	2. Changing sides

**** Kapitel 2 ****

**– Changing Sites - **

  
Silence and quiet   
Again my life   
Far from these moments   
I wish I was

Passion and truth   
We were about   
Before these shadows   
Stole the beat of our hearts

After all we have been through   
I can only look at you   
Through the eyes you lied to   
I'm givin' up, givin' up   
I'm givin' up on you   
After all if there is no way out   
If you cannot stand beside me   
If there isn't love   
There is only pride   
I'm givin' up, I'm givin' up this fight

(Givin' Up On You Performed by Lara Fabian)

_Ich gegen meinen Bruder,_

_Ich und mein Bruder gegen unseren Vater,_

_Ich, mein Bruder und unser Vater gegen die _

_Regierung,_

_Wir alle gegen die Fremden._

(Sprichwort der Beduinen)

Jeffrey starrte die kahle Wand an. 1 ½ Jahre in diesem Kerker veränderten einen Mann. Er hatte es statt immer die gleichen Wände anzustarren und das Essen war mehr als schlecht. Das  war kein Leben - höchstens überleben. Trakt 13b – Lebenslänglich war nur ein Abteil von den Todesstrafen, 13a, entfernt. Was bedeutete, dass das Abteilungsweise Duschen zum reinsten Horrortrip wurde. Denn Lebenslänglich war im Knast gleichbedeutend mit schwul. Die meisten der Insassen waren fettleibige Triebtäter, welche für einen 29 jährigen Ex-FBI Agenten anscheinend besonderes Interesse fanden. Was für ein Wunder. Einen FBI Agenten in den Arsch zu ficken war für die so was wie die Heiligsprechung. Er hatte gesehen wie es dem armen John Manson ergangen war. Er hatte Schutzgeld in N.Y.C. erpresst, war von der Internen erwischt worden und war hier als Ex-Shief so was wie der 6 im Lotto. Zum Glück hatte man als FBI Agent eine gewisse Anonymität, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis einer der Typen ihn erkannt hatte. „810". So nannte man ihn. Das war der Arschficker Nummer 1. „810" stand für den Mordparagraphen. Die fette Schwuchtel hatte es wohl als Privileg angesehen dem jungen FBI Agenten aus 13a eine Lektion zu erteilen. Jeffrey hatte ihm die Nase, das Schlüsselbein und zwei Rippen gebrochen. Als FBI Agent war man mit der Justiz diese Staates zwar vertraut, hatte aber keine Ahnung von der harten Realität. Er hatte gesehen wie ein Aufseher zugesehen hatte, wie ein schwacher Computerhacker halb zu tote geprügelt worden war, bevor er eingriff. Es war schwer an das Rechtssystem der Vereinigten Staaten zu glauben, wenn man länger als drei Wochen in einem Gefängnissen wie diesem verbrachte. Doch das spielte für ihn keine Rolle er hatte sein Vertrauen in dieses Rechtssystem bereits verloren. Das er „810" Krankenhausreif geprügelt hatte, hatte ihm den nötigen Respekt eingebracht. – Zumindest vorerst. Dafür hatte er seit mehr als zwei Monaten den Himmel nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte niemals vermutet, das ihm der Himmel einmal fehlen würde, doch das tat er, wenn man nichts weiter siehst als graue Wände und gefilterte Luft atmet. Und dann kam Mr. „Mir strahlt die Sonne aus dem Arsch" Daddy und alles ist toll! Willst du nicht  hier raus? Natürlich du Arschloch um dich hängen zu sehen!  _„Schau dich an Jeffrey du siehst aus wie ein Penner der seit über 1 ½ Jahren keine mehr flach gelegt hat und deshalb seine Wut an jedem ausläst der ihm gerade über den Weg läuft."_ Scheiße! Jeffrey hämmerte seinen Hinterkopf an die Wand. Vielleicht liegt es daran das ich seit über 1 ½ nicht mal eine Frau zu Gesicht bekommen habe! Nein er hatte andere Probleme als sich über diesen Mann aufzuregen. „_Ich weiß das du Angst hast zu sterben."_ Und Gott er hatte Angst. Der Tod war nicht einmal so sehr das Fatale daran. Die Tatsache das er unschuldig war, war der Grund. Er war unschuldig, doch sein *Vater* sagte das Gegenteil und solange er mit ihm auf Kriegsfuß stand würde er seine Meinung nicht ändern. Was für ein Scheißgefühl das doch ist nicht mehr als eine Marionette zu sein Jeff! Wahrscheinlich hatte das vorige Gespräch nicht unbedingt zur Verbesserung seiner Position beigetragen. Doch das war im Moment egal. Ja er hatte es gesehen. _Ich weiß es Dad!_ Du konntest mich nicht töten. Nicht damals und nicht jetzt. Er würde ihm nicht seine Seele im Gegenzug der Freiheit anbieten, weil er ihn sowieso nicht töten würde…zumindest hoffte er das. Und was wenn doch? In gewisser Weise war das hier doch schlimmer als von der Kugel in seinem Büro getötet zu werden. Doch diese verdammte Kungle war in das Bücherregal zu seiner Rechten geflogen! Warum hast du dich nicht in die Flugbahn geworden? Jeffrey blickte nach oben. Er konnte sich immer noch am Wasserrohr erhängen. _Gott woran denke ich überhaupt? _Andererseits wäre es ein angenehmerer Tod als auf dem Stuhl. _Denke nicht einmal daran Jeff! _ Ermahnte er sich im Stillen. _Du hast Zeit… _

****

Mulder starrte in seinen Aktenschrank und packte wie ein Wildgewordener alle wichtigen Akten in zwei schwarze Koffer. Verdammt, er konnte nicht alle unauffällig aus dem Gebäude rausschmogeln. Er riss einige Seiten heraus und warf den Rest unachtsam auf den Boden. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte auf dem Flur. Verdammt! Ihm war sofort klar gewesen, dass sie die X-Akten in Verwahrungen nehmen würden. Schließlich durfte die Öffentlichkeit niemals erfahren, dass die Regierung bereits vorher von der außerirdischen Bedrohung gewußt und nichts dagegen unternommen hatte. Doch die Öffentlichkeit hatte ein Recht auf die Wahrheit! Mulders gehetzter Gesichtsausdruck fiel auf die Tür. Es war zu spät er konnte nicht mehr zurück. 

Die Tür zerbarst und Mulder schaute direkt in einen Waffenlauf. Nachdem zwei Militärs den Raum gesichert hatte. Sah Mulder den CSM eintreten. Mulder der bis eben noch die Hände zum Himmel gehoben hatte, kochte nun vor Wut und machte Anstalten seinen Gegenüber anzufallen, doch die MPs hielten ihn zurück. „Sie!", platze es aus ihm heraus. „Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen. Die Sache stank von Anfang an nach ihnen!" Einer der MPs nahm Mulder seine Dienstwaffe ab und nahm sie in Gewahrsam. Der CSM ignorierte Mulder und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die zwei schwarzen Aktenkoffer. Er ging auf sie zu und öffnete sie. Eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, sah er Mulder amüsierte an. „Sie wollten doch wohl nicht staatliches Eigentum entwenden, Agent Mulder?" Mulder verfluchte sich innerlich und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der CSM warf die Koffer einen MP zu und deutete auf den Aktenschrank. „Die hier zusammen mit denen in den Koffern werden ins Pentagon gebracht." Befahl er und wandte sich nun wieder Mulder zu. „Das können sie nicht tun! Darin stehen sehr wichtige Dinge die uns bei der Bekämpfung der außerirdischen Bedrohung helfen können." Der CSM zündete sich eine Zigarette an und blies Mulder den Rauch direkt ins Gesicht. Es schien als überlegte er seine Weile was er nun tun oder sagen sollte und dann gab er den MPs ein Zeichen sie allein zu lassen. 

Mulder starrte den CSM fragend an und nahm nun die Hände wieder nach unten. „Agent Mulder sie haben immer einen Fehler gemacht. Sie unterschätzen mich seit jeher." Mulder fühlte die Wut in sich wieder hochkochen. „Ich tue nur das wozu sie nicht in der Lage sind. Ich tue das was richtig ist." „Woher maßt du dir an zu wissen was richtig ist Fox! Du weißt gar nichts und du solltest dankbar dafür sein nicht das zu wissen was ich weiß!" Er machte eine kurze Pause und schüttelte den Kopf. „Denkst du wirklich das die Wahrheit dich glücklich machen würde? Dich und den Rest der Menschheit? Ich wage das zu bezweifeln. Warum den Menschen alle Hoffnung nehmen Fox?" „Nennen sie mich nicht Fox! Sie haben kein Recht dazu!" Der CSM schaute Mulder fragend an. „Habe ich nicht?" Fox spürte wie sich alles in ihm zu drehen begann. Das war er, der Moment der Wahrheit. „Zwischen ihnen und meiner Mutter was war da?" fragte Mulder leise und konnte kaum glauben es wirklich gesagt zu haben. Sein Gegenüber sagte eine Weile nichts und schaute in nur an. „Wie ich schon sagte, vielleicht ist besser die Wahrheit nicht zu kennen."  „Ich habe mein Leben lang nach der Wahrheit gesucht und werde jetzt nicht damit aufhören." Es herrschte Stille. „Auch wenn die Wahrheit nicht das ist, was man sich wünscht?" Braune Augen starrten in brauen Augen und Mulder spürte was er damit sagen wollte und er schloß die Augen. „Ich glaube ihnen kein Wort." Er sah das aufblitzen eine Lächelns im Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Er griff nach einer weiteren Zigarette und deutete dann zur Tür. „Gehen sie Mulder. Das FBI hat soeben seinen Reitz verloren und nutzen sie die Zeit die ihnen noch bleibt."

****

SCULLYS WOHNUNG

3170 W. 53 Rd. Nr. 35, 

ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND

10:30 UHR

Dana Scully hatte den ganzen letzen Abend und den heutigen Vormittag damit verbracht Mulder zu erreichen. Aber anscheinend hatte er sein Handy auf Rufumleitung gestellt, so das sie nur den Anrufbeantworter erwischte. Sie tippte erneut seine Nummer ein. _„Hallo hier spricht der telefonische Anrufbeantworter von Fox Mulder: Ich bin momentan nicht erreichbar, aber wenn sie…"_ Sie legte wieder auf. Verflucht! Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und packte ihre Sachen. Ihr Flug würde heute um 13:00 Uhr abfliegen. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Mulder! 

Dana öffnete die Tür. „Mulder! Wo zum Teufel waren sie? Ich habe versucht sie zu erreichen!" 

„In der Hölle."

Mulder warf sich auf die Coutsch. „Seit 48 Stunden keinen Schlaf.", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Mulder ich fliege um 13:00 Uhr mit Direktor Skinner nach Rom / Italien

zu einer unterirdische Forschungsstation der Regierung. Skinner sagte er könnte meinen Fachmännischen Rat als Ärztin gebrauchen."

Mulder nickte. „Tun sie was Skinner ihnen sagt Scully." Sie blickte sich zu ihm um. Er sah aus als wäre um Jahre gealtert seitdem sie sich das letzte mal gesehen hatten. „Mulder? Ist etwas geschähen?" 

„Wissen sie Scully. Die Wahrheit nach der ich immer gesucht habe…ich habe sie gefunden. Doch jetzt da ich die Wahrheit weiß, will ich sie nicht mehr. Sie ist nicht das was ich wollte und genau das ist das schlimme an der Wahrheit. Sie ist wahr…ganz egal wie grausam sie auch seinen mag – Sie ist wahr und man muß mit dem was man erfährt Leben." 

Scully schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Mulder was wollen sie mir eigentlich sagen?" Sie setzte sich nehmen ihren Partner und nahm seine Hände ihn die ihren. „Scully die letzten 7 Jahren. Oh Gott 7 Jahre! Ich … es ist alles meine Schuld. Sie hätten Ärztin werden können. Sie hätten eine Familie gründen können. Eine Familie die sie sich immer gewünscht haben. Doch ich klammerte mich an einen Strohhalm. Ich wollte dahin hinaus wo Engel furchtsam weichen… Und jetzt hasse ich sie - Die ultimative Wahrheit. Ja er hat recht - vielleicht ist es besser das es keiner weiß. Hysterie, Panik, Massenselbstmorde durch Sekten…Nein unser Kampf war dumm. Viel dümmer als wir dachten!"  

Scully strich ihrem Partner durchs Haar als versuchte sie ein kleines Kind zu beruhigen, was einen Albtraum gehabt hatte.

„Mulder. Nein so dürfen sie nicht reden."

Doch Mulder schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wenn ich es gewußt hätte. Wenn ich es doch nur vor sieben Jahren gewußt hätte!" 

„Was? Was Mulder? Ich verstehe nicht wovon sie reden. Was hat man ihnen erzählt?" Seine Hand berührte ihre Wange. „Oh Scully. Mein ganzes Leben war eine Lüge nur sie – Sie waren echt." Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Nein Scully nicht sie. Sie werden die Wahrheit erfahren – Früh genug – Viel zu früh. Fahren sie mit nach Italien und helfen sie Skinner. Ich werde das tun was ich schon vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit hätte tun sollen."

****

Teena unterschieb die Papiere an der Forte und ließ sich vom Pförtner zu Spenders Zelle führen. „Aufstehen!", schrie er als er die Gitter öffnete. Ein junger Mann sah mehr oder weniger interessiert von seinem Buch auf und musterte die ältere Dame. „Agent Spender…Sie sind nun ein freier Mann. Kommen sie mit." Jeffrey hob eine Augenbraue. „Wissen sie denn nicht das ich ein Vergewaltiger und Mörder bin?.. Sie haben sich in der Zelle geirrt." Teena betrat die Zelle. „Mitkommen.", sagte sie diesmal etwas autoritärer. „Wer hat sie geschickt? Der Dicke oder der Engländer? Sagen sie ihnen, dass ich mich nicht für ihren Vorschlag interessiere." Teena griff nach dem Kinn des Mannes und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. Ihre Augen brannte sich in die…die ihres Sohnes…nein in Jacks Augen. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu fangen. Sie ließ sein Kinn los und wäre fast angefangen zu weinen. „Vertrauen mir einfach Jeffrey." Sein Blick blieb an der Gestalt vor ihm hängen. Er vertraute ihr rein instinktiv doch konnte er auch ihren Zielen - ihren Motiven - trauen? Was hatte sie mit ihm vor? Warum sollte sie ihn befreien? Doch er nickte. Er hatte genug Zeit damit verbracht über die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens zu philosophieren. Er griff nach seinen Papieren. 

****

FLUR DES FBI HAUPQUATIERS

14: 43 UHR

Mulder sah ihn auf dem Gang. Für gewöhnlich reichte es ihm diesen Mann alle drei Monate einmal zu sehen um ihn in Rage zu bringen und heute war es schon das zweite mal. Er ging direkt auf ihn zu, während sein Herz raste. Er hatte Scully gerade noch zum Flughafen gefahren. Wie gut das sie das hier nicht mehr miterleben würde. Was zum Teufel wollte er ihm eigentlich sagen?

Der CSM sprach sich gerade mit Kersh auf dem Flur ab, als er Mulder auf sich zukommen sah. Wollte er zu ihm? Schwer vorstellbar nach ihrer heutigen Begegnung. Aber vielleicht wollte er Antworten auf die Fragen die sich nun seinem Hirn stellten. Antworten auf Fragen die er bis vor kurzen noch nicht fähig gewesen war zu stellen. Mulders Schritte verlangsamten sich. Er wollte wirklich mit ihm sprechen.

„Kann ich etwas für sie tun, Agent Mulder?" Mulder sah zu Kersh hinüber. „Kann ich sie für einen Augenblick unter vier Augen sprechen?" Der CSM nickte und Kersh verschwand in seinem Büro. „Kommen sie mit Agent Mulder. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum sie mich sprechen wollen, aber ich glaube das wir es besser nicht hier besprechen sollten."  

Na gut. So hatte er zumindest Zeit zum Nachdenken dachte Mulder und folgte ihm nach draußen. „Also Agent Mulder was wollen sie von mir?"

„Die Frage lautet nicht was wollen sie von mir, sonder was haben sie zu bieten." Die Augenbraun des CSM zogen sich zusammen. Was zum Teufel sollte das werden? 

„Na gut. Was haben sie denn zu bieten Mulder?"

Mulders Denken war im Fieber, tu es oder laß es! „Mich.", er machte eine kleine Pause. Doch sein gegenüber wartete geduldig auf eine Erklärung, da er anscheinend mit Mulders Antwort nicht viel anzufangen wußte. 

„Sie haben mir damals angeboten für sie zu arbeiten, wenn ich im Gegenzug dafür beim FBI kündigen würde. Na ja wenn ihr Angebot noch steht…"  Der CSM zog an seiner Zigarette und sah Mulder durchdringend an. Er traute ihm nicht das war offensichtlich. 

„Nein."

„Was?"

„Ich sagte nein."

Mulder war sichtlicht geschockt. Warum nein? „Warten sie!", rief Mulder ging dem Mann hinterher. „Warum nicht?"

Der CSM blieb stehen. „Nennen sie mir einen guten Grund warum ich ihnen trauen sollte Agent Mulder? Nur einen. Damals wußte ich das sie mich nicht hintergehen würden. Sie hätte alles für ihre Partnerin getan. Jetzt ist das etwas anders. Sie kommen zu mir und wollen das ich ihnen vertraue? Niemals."

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Hören sie Agent Mulder Vertrauen ist ein Luxus den ich mir nicht leisten kann." Er zog erneut an seiner Zigarette und warf den Rest des Glimmstängels fort. „Außerdem haben sie sich nicht gerade den besten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht." 

Mulders Hände zitterten Zorn. Er wollte etwas unternehmen. Irgend etwas! Doch das FBI würde es ihm nicht erlauben. Das hatte er beim ersten Blick gesehen, als er Major James Broothroyd in den Augen geschaut hatte. Verdammt er konnte sich nicht einmal frei im FBI Hauptquartier bewegen ohne Überwacht, Eskortiert oder ständig durchsucht zu werden! Er wollte ihnen helfen! Na gut seine Definition der Hilfe unterschied sich weitgehend von der ihren, doch das Ziel war das selbe. Er wußte das er beim FBI nichts ausrichten konnten, doch _sie_ hatten die Technik und die Möglichkeiten! Den Zauber und die Waffen. Den Impfstoff und die Waffen zur Tötung der Aliens. Das war nicht viel…nein es verdammt wenig, aber wesentlich mehr als er hier oder sonst wo erreichen konnte. Es gab so viel was er noch nicht verstand. Er hatte nur kleine Ausschnitte des Ganzen gesehen das wußte Mulder. Doch weiß Gott das was er gesehen hatte, war genug gewesen. Er würde nicht kampflos untergehen! Kämpfe oder stirb! Widerstehe oder diene! Und er würde nicht dienen! Niemals!

„Nein jetzt hören sie mir zu! Ich bin wie ein Gefangener in meinem eigenen kleinen Käfig. Sie haben mir immer nur kleine Brotkrumen der Wahrheit gezeigt und wußten das diese Brotkrumen genug seinen würden, um mich weiterhin gefangenzuhalten. Doch jetzt allmählich vereinen sich die vielen kleinen Puzzelstück zu einem ganzen Bild. Noch hat dieses Bild viele kleine Löcher, doch ich erkenne was es wird und was ich sehe gefällt mir nicht." Er blickte einmal kurz zur Seite. „Unsere Methoden sind unterschiedlich und ich gebe zu das ich ihnen das Leben nicht gerade einfach gemacht habe bei meiner Suche nach der Wahrheit. Doch verdammt noch mal unser Ziel ist das selbe! Und der Zeitpunkt ist nicht schlecht sondern geradezu perfekt. Denn so wie ich das sehe können sie jeden Mann gebrauchen der weiß worum es geht und was zu tun ist."

Der CSM griff nach der Zigarettenschachtel. „Es muß sie viel Überwindung gekostet haben mich um meine Hilfe und mein Vertrauen zu bitten, habe ich recht Agent Mulder?" Er zündete sich die nächste Zigarette an und zog einmal tief daran. „Aber es stellt sich nur eine Frage. Wissen sie wirklich worum es geht und was zu tun ist? Und wenn ja – vielleicht sind unsere Methoden _zu_ unterschiedlich… und werden sie sich unterordnen können? Ich glaube nicht. Meiner Meinung nach haben sie ein Problem was Autoritäten betrifft."

Mulder kontrollierte seinen Zorn. Er wußte was er damit sagen wollte und er wußte das er ihn vorsätzlich provozierte. 

„Das wußten sie auch damals schon.", erwiderte er knapp.

„Das stimmt aber damals hatten wir Zeit."

„Sie sagten ich solle ihnen nur einen guten Grund nennen…wie wäre es damit: Die Welt wie wir sie kennen wird in knapp drei Tagen aufhören zu existieren – ob sie mir nun vertrauen oder nicht. Sie waren genauso unvorbereitet wie ich oder jeder andere Mensch auf diesem Planeten. Sie hatten nicht die Zeit sich vorzubereiten - das weiß ich. Verdammt sie haben doch gar nichts zu verlieren." 

Der CSM schloß kurz die Augen und atmete tief aus. Er hatte einmal den Fehler begannen und hatte Jeffrey vertraut. Warum ihn ein zweites mal bei Fox begehen? Weil die Situation eine andere ist? Er hätte wissen müssen das Jeff ihn verraten würde, würde er erfahren was er seiner Mutter angetan hatte. Doch er hatte den Verrat nicht sehen wollen. Er konnte sich jetzt keinen weiteren Fehler erlauben. Es standen zu viele Leben auf dem Spiel. Doch das war wohl schon immer so gewesen. Menschenleben konnte man nicht abwägen. War es gerechtfertigt einen Menschen zu töten um Tausend zu retten? Eine Frage die er sich schon vor langer Zeit hatte stellen müssen. Doch er hatte nie lange darüber nachgedacht. Es gab nur ein Ziel: Überleben. Und wenn er während der Erreichung dieses Ziel Opfer hatte bringen müssen, hatte er es Kauf genommen. Doch Fox hatte recht. Er hatte ihm damals angeboten für ihn zu arbeiten. Er hatte sich wohlwissend auf die möglichen Konsequenzen eingelassen und jetzt konnte er Fox besser gebrauchen denn je, aber würde er mit dem fertig werden, was er sehen würde. Er hob den Kopf und sah ihm tief in den Augen die den seinen so glichen. Ja, Fox war stark, viel stärker als er es angenommen und gehofft hatte. Er hatte zuviel erlebt – zuviel gelitten um nicht die Stärke erlangt zu haben, die ihn nun unverkennlich durchströmte. 

„Einverstanden Agent Mulder. Es ist an der Zeit die Seiten zu wechseln."  

****

Teena legte ihren Mantel im Wohnzimmer ab und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Er schlief. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und musterte das Gesicht, welches sich in die Kissen drückte. Er war ein hübscher Junge. Jetzt wo der Bart ab und die Haare kurz waren sah sie wie sehr sich Fox und Jeff doch ähnelten. Der Mund, die Augen, die Harre. Ihre Hand strich dem jungen Mann durchs Haar. Das hätte ihr Sohn sein können und es war eine Schande das er es nicht war…

Sie stand auf poch plötzlich hinderte sie fester Griff daran. „Ich weiß wer sie sind." Teena starrte den jungen Mann an. „Was?".„Sie sind Fox Mulders Mutter habe ich recht ?", erstaunt starrte sie ihn an. „Ich habe sie einmal im Bureau gesehen." „Woher kennen sie meinen Sohnes?" Ihre Überraschung war echt stellte Jeffrey überrascht fest. Jeffrey schaute sie mit großen Augen an. „Wir haben zusammen gearbeitet - zumindest haben wir es versucht. Es ist nicht leicht mit ihm auszukommen." „Was?" Teena schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Jeffrey richtete sich auf. „Hat Mulder – ich meine ihr Sohn - Ahnung davon für was sie arbeiten?"  Teena schüttelte den Kopf. „Das dachte ich mir. Sagen sie es ihm nicht, er hasst „sie" genauso sehr wie ich es tue."  Teena lächelte verlegen. „Ich weiß das mag schwer nachvollziehbar für sie sein, aber ich liebe meinen Sohn und ich tue es gerade deshalb für ihn. Außerdem kenne ich die Gründe und sie rechtfertigen viele der Taten welche sie – wir – begehen." Es war Jahre her das sie sich mit dieser Organisation personifiziert hatte. „Ich wüsste keinen Grund der den Tod einer kaum 50 jährigen Frau rechtfertigen würde, welche nicht einmal die Chance hatte sich zu verteidigen. Sie ist verbrannt zusammen mit ca. 23 anderen der *Gruppe* angehörigen Personen." Sie sah die Tränen in den Augen des jungen Agenten. Teena ging auf den Jungen zu doch dieser wollte ihr Hilfe nicht. „Wagen sie es nicht mich anzufassen! Ich habe mitangesehen wir ihr meine Mutter getötet habt… Ihr habt nichts unternommen um sie zu retten! Ich hasse euch! Ich hasse das was ihr tut und egal was die SIE mir heute anbieten werden, ich werde eher zurück in die Todeszelle wandern, als den Mördern meiner Mutter bei ihrer Drecksarbeit zu helfen!" Teena stand auf. Sie wusste wann es an der Zeit war zu gehen. Sollte er noch etwas schlafen. Er hatte es sich wahrlich verdient.

Die ging auf den Flur und schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Das war es also. Das Syndikat hatte Jeffreys Mutter getötet.  Teena hatte bis eben nicht einen einzigen Gedanken an sie verschwendet. An diese Frau die Jack ein Kind geboren hatte. Hatte er diese Frau geliebt? Hatte der „sie" geliebt? Sie hatte nie gefragt… aus Angst er könnte nein sagen.  

****

Mulder ging in Kershs Büro und reichte ihm den Zettel. „Was ist das?", fragte er grob, nachdem den Zettel überflogen hatte.

„Meine Kündigung, Sir."

„Meinen Glückwunsch Agent Mulder. Haben sie also doch noch Vernunft angenommen und uns und sich selber eine Menge Ärger erspart."

Mulder grinste. „Ja ich denke es hat auch die längste Zeit gedauert." …du Arschloch. Vollendete er den Satz im Geist. Tat sich selbst aber nicht den Gefallen es laut auszusprechen. 

„Aufwidersehen.", sagte Mulder vieldeutig und verließ den Raum. Es war zwar nicht sein Wunsch ihn jemals wiederzusehen, aber falls es doch dazu kommen sollte, würde das Vergnügen ganz auf seiner Seite sein, schwör er sich. 

****

Spender saß im Flugzeug und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er sollte seinen Vater töten. Das war der Grund warum sie ihn Gestern aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatten. Er würde Nahe genug an ihn rankommen um ihn zu eliminieren. Vor drei Tagen war das noch sein sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen, doch nun war das etwas anderes. Er war immerhin sein Vater. _Der Dreckskerl hat deine Mutter auf dem Gewissen und hätte dich in dieser scheiß Zelle verrotten lassen Jeff! _Schrie sein Geist, dennoch hatte er Teenas Warnung erhalten. Er wusste nicht ob es als Warnung oder als Verteidigung seine Vaters gedacht war oder nicht, doch ihr Satz hallte ihm noch immer in den Ohren: Ich liebe meinen Sohn und ich tue es gerade deshalb für ihn.  Ich kenne die Gründe sie rechtfertigen viele der Taten welche sie – wir – begehen. Teena war eine kluge Frau, sie musste doch gewusst haben was sie da tat. Sie hatte versucht ihm zu erklären das jeder seine Gründe für seine Taten hatte ihr Grund war Fox und es war  nicht die schlechteste Begründung. Er wäre auch bereit einiges für die Sicherheit seines Kindes zu geben. Doch ihr musste doch klar gewesen das er über diesen Punkt hinaus war. Er „hasste" seinen Vater. Er hasst seine Arroganz, seine Einfalt und seine Macht.  Glaubte er denn wirklich sie würde sie retten als Entgeltung für ihre Hilfe bei der Kolonisation? Blödsinn. Sie würden sie töten, alle von ihnen. Sie vielleicht als Wirte missbrauchen. Sah er das denn nicht? All diese Versprechungen…sie klammerten sich an einen Strohhalm genau wie Fox Mulder. Er hatte Sams Akte gelesen. Er wusste was gespielt wurde. Sie hatte ihnen versprochen sie ihnen zurückzugeben. Doch das war eine Lüge. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sie nur als Druckmittel benötigt damit sie sich ihnen unterwarfen und wenn es soweit war würden sie zusammen mit all den anderen sterben. Doch das „wollten" sie nicht sehen. Sie wollten die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Andere glaubten an den Impfstoff, entwickelt von den Russen, geklaut von Alex Krycek. Woran glaubte sein Vater? Er war sich nicht sicher…seine Mutter war tot, aber er bezweifelte das er jemals etwas für sie empfunden hatte. Doch was war der Grund weiterzumachen? Die Macht? Vielleicht. Sein Vater liebte es seine Spiele zu spielen. Ja ein Spiel mehr war es für ihn nicht. Er hatte anscheinend noch nicht begriffen das es sich um „Menschen" und nicht um Plastik-Figuren handelte auf diesem Schlachtfeld namens Erde. Er wusste es nicht. Es würde ihm nicht schwer fallen aus Rache abzudrücken und das wussten sie. Doch das wirklich Interessante war doch warum er das tun sollte. Warum sollte das Konservatorium versuchen seinen Vater zu töten? Schließlich war er doch einer von ihnen. Er musste anscheinend etwas tun was dem Konservatorium nicht passte. Das allerdings musste doch etwas Gutes sein, oder? Jeffrey grinste. Das hörte sich doch total absurd an. Aber er würde ihn nicht töten bevor er nicht den Grund dafür kannte.

****

Mulder stieg zu dem CSM in die dunkle Limousine, welche vor dem Gebäude auf ihn wartete. 

Der Wagen fuhr an. „Wohin fahren wir?", fragte Mulder vorsichtig. „Wir fahren nirgendwo hin Mulder. Ich werde sie am Flughafen absetzen, wo sie in die nächste Concorde steigen werden. In Paris werden sie einmal umsteigen und dann einen direkten Flug nach Italien nehmen. Nach Rom um genau zu sein. Sie werden am Flughafen erwartet." Mulder nickte. „Scully ist ebenfalls in Italien.", erklärte er. „Es ist gut möglich das sie sich wiedersehen. Skinner wird mit seiner Mannschaft versuchen die Ausbreitung des Alienvirusses aufzuhalten indem sie den Impfstoff weiterentwickeln und testen. Sie werden aufpassen das sie nichts falsch machen und eine Panik oder Meuterei verhindern. Aber ihr eigentliche Aufgabe ist es den Widerstand zu ermöglichen. Ihnen stehen alle erdenklichen Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung. Tun sie was sie für richtig halten, sie brauchen niemandem Rechenschaft ablegen, außer ihrem Gewissen." Er machte eine Pause und fügte dann bedeutungsvoll hinzu. „Und mir." Mulder grinste. „Gut zu wissen. Sonst noch was?" Der CSM zog einmal an seiner Zigarette. „Ja. Das hier." Er drückte ihm einen Regierungsausweis und eine Keycard des Pentagons in die Hand. „Hiermit kommen sie so ziemlich überall herein." Mulder klappte den Ausweis auf und seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. „Wow das ist…toll." Der CSM zog noch einmal an seiner Zigarette. „Vielleicht nicht ganz so toll wie sie vielleicht annehmen mögen Mulder. Mit dieser Position geht mehr als bloße Macht einher. Sie müssen Verantwortung übernehmen für sich, ihre Taten und ihre Männer." Er drückte seine Zigarette aus und sah seinen Gegenüber an. „Sie sind ein Einzelspieler Mulder. Das habe ich immer gewußt. Um ihre Vorgesetzen und Vorschriften haben sie sich nie gekümmert und ich glaube auch nicht das sie sich jetzt ändern werden. Ein Mensch ist wie er ist. Wenn er genug Selbstdisziplin hat kann er sich oftmals kontrollieren, doch nie wird er sich _ändern_. Das ist die einzige Erklärung die ich ihnen für ihre Position anbieten kann Mulder.  Sie hätte sich niemals an die Vorschriften gehalten, also machen sie die Vorschriften, so einfach ist das. Glauben sie allerdings nicht das sie unersetzlich sind. Ich sagte sie hätten freie Hand. Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass sie tun und lassen können was ihnen paßt. Sie sagten wir hätten das gleiche Ziel und ich glaube ihnen. Es gibt nur ein Ziel und eine Priorität und diese heißt _überleben_…Enttäuschen sie mich nicht Mulder." 

Mulder schüttelte den Kopf. Das waren große Worte und er hätte Angst. Ja, plötzlich hatte er Angst vor dieser Macht die ihm angeboten wurde. War er bereit diese Verantwortung zu übernehmen? Doch die Nebel welche seinen Geist umschweiften verschwanden genauso schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Er hatte die Chance die Welt zu retten. Er hätte sich am liebsten für den Gedanken geohrfeigt. Er? Die Welt retten? Aber ja er hatte eine Chance und es war die beste Chance die ein Mensch haben konnte um sich und die die er liebte zu retten. „Ich werde mein bestes geben und ET so in den Arsch treten, das er das Interesse an unserem Planten schnell verliert." Mulder schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Oder sollte ich lieber beten das sie sich nur verflogen haben?" Der CSM lehnte sich zurück. „Wie wäre es mit: Sie werden ihr Bestes geben und ET falls nötig so in den Arsch treten, das er das Interesse an unserem Planten schell verliert, während sie beten das sie sich vielleicht doch nur verflogen haben?" Mulder hatte den Rippenstoß erhalten und verstanden. _Wenn es dazu kommt kämpfe, aber bessere wäre wenn es niemals dazu kommen wird. _

****

LONDON, GOSSBRITANIEN

Warum waren für die Deutschen alle Einwohner Großbritanniens „Engländer"? Es gab sehr wohl große Unterschiede, doch er hatte es aufgegeben seinen Gegenüber dies klar zu machen. 

Der WMM rührte gemütlich seinen Tee und hörte den großen Plänen der jüngeren Männer vor sich zu. „Ihr Amerikaner seit doch alle samt Cowboys in besseren Anzügen. Sie befinden sich auf meiner Insel meine Herren…das sollten sie besser nicht vergessen." Das Stimmengewirr wurde leiser. „Wo ist unser neuer Mann aus den Staaten?", fragte der Deutsche mit hartem Akzent. Der wohlgenährteste der Amerikaner meldete sich zu Wort. „Wir wissen es nicht genau, aber müsste noch in Europa sein. Frankreich oder Deutschland womöglich." „War er imstande die Beweise in Verwahrung zu nehmen?", fragte der Engländer, dessen Gesichtslausdruck mit dem immerschlechten Wetter seines Landes übereinstimmte. „Ja …und Sir … er hat sagt Spender habe den Schlüssel." Ein raunen ging durch den Raum. „DEN Schlüssel." „Genau der Schüssel Sir.", sagte der Amerikaner und hörte wie der Engländer den Atem hörbar entließ. „Findet ihn. Ich will diesen Schlüssel."

IM NEBEN ZIMMER

Das Dienstmächten stand an die Tür gelehnte und hörte dem Treiben zu, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete. „Was zum Teufel tun sie da!", fragte die Hausherrin entsetzt. Das Dienstmädchen ging geradewegs auf die Hausherrin zu und ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Was?" plötzlich wurden ihre Augen schwarz und ihr Körper hell wie die Sonne, ein ohrenbetäubend Summen erfüllte den Raum und dann wurde es plötzlich still…das Dienstmächten schaute ausdruckslos auf den leblosen Körper vor sich und dann verformte sich ihr Gesicht zu dem der Hausbesitzerin. Dann stieg sie über die Leiche und verließ das Haus. 


End file.
